Agreement Redux
by boobtuber1978
Summary: Sharon and Andrea Hobbs have an agreement that only they know about but will outside pressures and inside guilt bring about the end of their friendship? Will the agreement be too much for them to handle? **previously published beginning but starting over and editing so...REDUX!**
1. Chapter 1

**_So here's the story...I found this story on a flash drive recently and I knew it was very much unfinished. So I started working on it and thought I could publish it and maybe it would encourage me to keep writing or start again. That's when I realized I had already published part of it...with so many errors. Ugh. So anyway, I edited it and added and started working on it again so I'm re-publishing it as a REDUX. So if you've already read it then I apologize and maybe stick around. I'll need all the pushing I can get. :)_**

 ** _As usual, I don't own anything but the words in the order in which they were typed. Oh yes, and all errors are all mine!_**

* * *

It has been a long day already and it's only 2pm. This case will not go away and they are all fed up with it. Sharon's head is throbbing. Too much caffeine or not enough; who knows. She'd really like a glass of wine or 4. But duty calls.

 _Buzz! Would you please stop coughing?!_ Sharon rolls her eyes as Lt. Provenza again berates Buzz over his incessant coughing. But, she would admit, it has been rather annoying. But at the same time, poor Buzz is miserable. He hasn't had time to go to a doctor because of this case so Sharon asked Dr. Morales to come up and take some blood at least to make sure Buzz was okay to continue working, although she's not sure what they would do without him. It's all hands on deck for this one.

Sharon turns to retreat to the comfort and quiet of her office when, out of the corner of her eye, she sees a certain blonde saunter into the bullpen and approach Detective Sanchez about the warrant he had requested. Sharon's forward progress stops immediately and she turns around trying to pretend like she needs to hear their conversation.

She is the captain after all.

A familiar ache silently builds in the pit of her stomach. She moves a little closer but not too much. But really she just wants to stand close to her, hear her voice, smell her perfume, feel her body heat.

DDA Andrea Hobbs and Captain Sharon Raydor have been having an illicit affair for several months now. It's been years since Sharon's needed anything like this but the stress of taking over this job needed to be trumped by good, frequent sex. And it's really good. And it used to be really frequent.

But because of this case they haven't had a chance to be together in a few weeks so they've been relegated to secret yearning glances and haste touches that they both have to disguise in front of the team.

Andrea is better at hiding it than Sharon. Because of their usual animosity towards each other, the team still believes they basically hate each other's guts. It's better that way. But the wantonness in the stares is becoming more and more evident.

Sharon is a very sexual person despite her, some would say, staunch outward appearance. She enjoys sex. Enjoys it much more now that she finally gave in to her attraction to women although she has been selective in the women she's been with. But these guys don't need to know that. They probably don't want to know that. They barely see her as a human being as it is. Her personal life is her own, and what she does outside of this place is no one's business but her own and she intended to keep it that way.

But sometimes, on long days, Sharon wants nothing more than to rip Andrea's clothes off and devour her. And, on long days, it's very difficult to focus her mind on anything else. Today is one of those days. The complexity of a mass murderer case is beginning to blur Sharon's focus on her priorities: solve the case then have your fun.

Major crimes always came first…always. Even when she was married with kids her job always came first. It may have been wrong at the time but her attention to detail and ferocious spirit got her to where she is now. She wouldn't change any of it.

Sharon stands just far enough away from the blonde attorney and Detective Sanchez to hear what they are saying and interject if she needs to but that's not really the reason why she's there. Andrea doesn't look up to acknowledge her presence in any way but Sharon knows she's aware of her. She can see the slight flare of her nostrils. The pulsing vein in her neck that beats faster the closer Sharon moves towards her. The corner of her mouth pulled slightly higher than the other.

 _Buzz! Dammit!_ Tensions are getting higher.

Sharon turns her head to catch Buzz doubled over with a coughing fit. He stumbles over to where they are and collapses in the desk chair across from Det. Sanchez. It doesn't appear he's getting much better if his flushed face and sweat dampened hair are any indication.

"I wish you could go home, Buzz. You sound and look horrible." Det. Sanchez has always been the caring one.

Sharon pats Buzz on the shoulder but her eyes never leave Andrea's body. Her navy blue skirt has hiked up in the back of her legs as she leans over Sanchez' desk. Sharon's mouth waters. She's always had an affinity for legs and Andrea has a pair that Sharon knew were strong and soft and demanding. She itches to run her hands up and down, massaging small circles from the insides of her knees to the heights of her thighs. The sweet, primal sounds Andrea makes just when Sharon touches her legs echo in her head.

Sharon's eyes rapidly blink as she forces herself to look away. This isn't the time nor place for these images and thoughts. They have work to do. But then her eyes catch sight of the blonde's cleavage barely hidden by the gapped opening of her blouse.

She can't take it anymore and as quickly as she can Sharon marches into her office and closes the door. Sitting along the edge of her desk she can only hang her head into her hands and wait for this to pass.

Her body lit on fire after she turned 50 and year after year the flame has only gotten hotter. She never complains, mind you. But days like this it's almost unbearable when there's nothing she can do to temper the flames even just a bit. Oh sure she could self-indulge behind a locked door but that's for amateurs. She wants the real thing. She wants to feel the body of another. She wants…

The door slowly opens but Sharon doesn't lift her head. She's not ready to move. She's tired of this case and just wants to go home to several bottles of wine and a comfortable bed. But then from her downcast eyes she sees a pair of navy blue pumps align themselves close to her own and her breath catches in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay?" Andrea asks. Sharon can hear the smirk on her face; the one that says _I know what you want_. Andrea knows her. She knows her body. She knows she's struggling with not being able to be with her.

Sharon groans and finally looks up and it's almost her undoing. Andrea and Sharon aren't in a relationship; they're free to see other people. It's an understanding between them both. It's just sex, but sometimes Sharon makes Andrea want to love her. The blonde's head lists to the side as she looks at Sharon with the most caring and concerned blue eyes.

But it's not love; it's sex.

Their eyes lock as Sharon drops her arm to her side. Sharon's eyes hold Andrea in place. It's a hunger that Andrea has never seen before. Her stomach knots.

The hem of Andrea's skirt is just at Sharon's fingertips. Sharon doesn't hesitate or tease. She can't.

She extends her palm fully and pushes it so slowly between Andrea's thighs, her fingers oh so softly caressing soft flesh. A moan escapes—unsure who it belongs to. Her legs are warm but it's more than just body heat. The heat from her core is radiating lower.

Andrea turns her head to see if anyone can see them. The blinds are open but to anyone outside it just looks like they're standing close talking about the case. Andrea has a paper in her hand that, Sharon assumes, she came in to talk to her about. Or maybe it was just an excuse. The paper shakes in Andrea's quivering hand.

The attorney has had needs of her own in the last few weeks and having to work so closely with Sharon and the team has made those needs grow exponentially. The frequent sex was nice but it was nicer being close to Sharon. Andrea knows she and Sharon could never have a real relationship even if, buried deep, that's what she really wants. And she doesn't just want any relationship; she wants one with Sharon.

Sharon's hand pushes higher, squeezing, caressing, memorizing her leg as she goes. Almost. Her fingers extend higher almost to the apex. The very tip of her finger brushes damp curls. She isn't wearing panties. Sharon's eyes fly open at this revelation. A tiny, guttural laugh escapes the blonde but is quickly muted when Sharon makes one last effort and slides her middle finger through the wet folds she's already learned.

The throbbing between Sharon's own legs is so intense she can barely stand.

There's a sharp knock at the door before it's pushed open. The blinds clattering against the glass. Andrea drops the pen in her hand either on purpose or out of fright.

Sharon bends down between them, removing her hand ever so quickly from between her legs. She misses the contact immediately. They both do.

Sharon hastily scribbles her signature onto the paper Andrea brought in with her; whether it needed to be signed she's not sure, and Andrea starts to leave.

"DDA Hobbs?" Sharon's deepened voices makes Andrea almost stumble on her shaking legs. Her eyes widen but darken as she watches Sharon brings the finger she moments ago had between her legs to her lips. "Let's go over the charges already filed later this evening."

"Sure." And with a curt nod to Lt. Flynn, who is standing in the door, Andrea exits knowing no one would ever think Captain Sharon Raydor would do what she just did.

He clears his throat. Sharon does feel sorry for him. He's obviously had a thing for her for a while now. He's nice enough and good looking but she's not interested in a relationship and, right now, she's not looking for anything with a man. Being with women or a woman has brought forth so much that Sharon has always kept deeply inside. It's a freedom she never knew existed.

"Morales is back and he brought some people with him." Andy leaves the way he entered. He's tired just like the rest of them but she can tell that rejecting his multiple attempts at asking her out has dejected him.

Outside of her office Dr. Morales stands with 3 other uniformed officials. Ugh. This is all she needs. She puts on her glasses to see their badges.

Health Department?

Dr. Morales steps forward with a folded piece of paper in his hand. "Everyone has been quarantined."


	3. Chapter 3

"Quarantined? You've got to be kidding?!" Provenza was not happy. But when was he?

They all stare at the health department officials with, surely, looks of utter disbelief and confusion as they spout off a bunch of big medical words that none of them care to know about. They all just want to know how serious it is and when they can leave.

After the health department officials finish their speech, Sharon turns to Morales for a translation. They've worked together long enough now that he knows what her facial expression is asking of him.

"Basically…Buzz _may_ have an airborne communicable disease. And because it _may_ be highly contagious and highly infectious everyone who's come into contact with Buzz has to be quarantined. Since you all have been here working on this case then this floor and all of you are included in that." Morales gestures with his hand showing they were all included.

"Buzz, I'm going to kill you!" Provenza barks with voice of a Rottweiler.

"I'm sorry!" Buzz offers between deep hacking coughs.

None of the guys are happy. Provenza even tried to leave but after a few failed attempts gives up and sulks at his desk. They are allowed to order food which gives their tired brains and eyes a nice break from this case. They were still getting nowhere.

Several scientists or doctors from the center for disease control test Buzz in various ways every few minutes it seems. That guy is going to need a long vacation after this.

As they eat their pasta and pizza in the break room, everyone makes commentary on the basketball game playing on the tv. Almost everyone.

Andrea locks eyes with Sharon before joining her at the small table. More is passed between them than any words could convey. A hardened look of desperation from a gorgeous pair of emerald eyes anchors Andrea to her chair. Pulling her lips in as a silent apology she bows her head and eats her food in silence for a long while before pulling her phone from her blazer pocket and turning her attention to the screen.

It's a veiled attempt at trying not to think about the captain sitting across from her. But there's no hope. She knows what it's like when Sharon wants her. She knows what it does to her. Her whole body and brain turn to mush and she gives in to all desires. The way Sharon looks at her and touches her makes her feel wanted and desired; something she hasn't known for a long time. Knowing Sharon is giving her one of _those_ looks makes her heart race more than usual.

A few wild blonde strands of hair stick up from her normally perfectly coifed hair. The soft lines around her eyes crinkle when she squints at her small screen. Her normally strong shoulders slump forward. Her body looks tired but there's something else. Something she's holding back. Sharon tries to catch her eye a few times but she won't look at her even for just a second which is probably a good thing.

After this afternoon Sharon can't stop thinking about touching her again…her smooth, soft, hot skin. Sharon doesn't realize she's clenching her fists so tightly until she feels her fingernails biting into her palms. The pain doesn't ease the want or the need of her.

Thankfully the rest of the group is zeroed in on the tv so they don't see Sharon ogling Andrea as she takes slow, purposeful bites of food. Her lips closing around the tines of the fork and pulling the rich food into her mouth. A uncontrollable shiver passes through Sharon's body as she remembers how those lips feel against her own. Her pink tongue darting out to wipe up any drop of sauce that might have remained. The same tongue that's brought Sharon to ecstasy better than any other.

Tossing the rest of her disposable container of linguine in the trash, Sharon mutters to no one in particular, "I'm going to my office to call and check on Rusty." She can't take it anymore. She can't sit there and watch Andrea purposefully ignoring her however understandable it is.

She feels a pair of blue eyes bore into her back as she strides out of the room. And just because she can she adds a little more sashay in her walk. Just for her.

Sharon's office holds a welcomed silence from the break room noise. She can't seem to get the incessant chatter out of her head these days…most of it her own. This case. Rusty's well-being. Jack's annoyance. Andrea's…Andrea's body.

In an instant her memory is, again, flooded with the teasingly quick touch from earlier today. An airy sigh escapes as she slumps into her leather chair and lays her head on the desk. And just like that her headache is back with a vengeance.

She's not sure how much time passes as she waits for the pounding to subside but it finally dies to a dull ache which is something she can manage. Sharon sits up and stretches the stiffness out of her neck and shoulders. The popping in her neck sounds too loud in the quiet room.

It's only then that she sees the object of so many of her thoughts leaning against the door frame. Sharon's eyes unabashedly travel up her body. Her right ankle crossed lazily over her left. The toe of her pricey, sleek pump pointed into the floor. The navy blue pencil skirt flirts with the top of her knee. Her matching suit jacket open revealing a soft white silky blouse underneath. She's crossed her arms under her breasts which causes a hint of cleavage to appear just over the flared opening. The smirk on her deep rosy lips tells Sharon she knows exactly what she's doing.

Sharon's heart beats faster watching Andrea's head dip to the side studying her. She swallows the lump in her throat as Andrea continues to stare at her with eyes filled with nothing but sex. Opening her mouth to saying something, Sharon quickly snaps it closed when Andrea pushed herself from the door frame and enters the office.

As she pushes the door closed turning the lock and slowly pulls the blinds shut, Andrea glances over her shoulder. Her legs nearly give out at the way Sharon is looking at her body. She knows it's just sex for Sharon and for the most part it's the same for her but Sharon makes her feel something deep inside herself that no one else ever has. No one.

Teasingly slow Andrea closes the rest of the blinds that are opened to the rest of the office outside. At this moment she doesn't care if the rest of Sharon's team will wonder why they are closed. She doesn't care if they find out about them. Her longing is too strong and something tells her Sharon feels the same.

When she turns back around she finds Sharon leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed just studying her. She can't tell if the captain is upset or excited or going to shun her advances.

Andrea walks ever so slowly towards Sharon's desk.

"Do you know what you've been doing to me all day?"

The corners of Sharon's mouth turn up a notch as Andrea stops beside her and rests against the edge of her desk. "I have an idea."

"Oh I don't think you do…captain. You don't know how my fingers tingle with thoughts of just braising your skin." Andrea lets her fingertips dance gently, barely touching, Sharon's exposed throat. She feels Sharon swallow hard. "You don't know how the scent of you burns in my nose." Bending at the waist she drags the tip of her nose along the side of Sharon's neck until it nuzzles under her ear as she inhales the scent of her lover. Today she smelled of the sea and something exotic. "You don't know how," she places soft, slow kisses along Sharon's jaw working her way to her mouth, "my lips ache to kiss you." She kisses the corners of Sharon's mouth before letting her lips fall fully over the brunette's.

Andrea swallows the moan that rumbles from Sharon's chest. But Andrea pulls away before the kiss gets any deeper. Just from a short kiss their chests are heaving in agony.

"You don't know how my body demands yours."

Sharon's mind can't form the words she needs to say. She very rarely loses her ability to speak but Andrea has an effect on her. And before she can gather her senses, Andrea brushes her hands down the front of her skirt to straighten the non-existent wrinkles and strides to the door.

Sharon's gaped mouth snaps shut at the brazen smile Andrea tosses back at her.

"You don't know…" And with that she exits the captain's office leaving Sharon rooted in her chair and her mind and body in a whirlwind. Her lips can still feel Andrea's pressed to hers.

Sharon clears her throat and shakes the aching and throbbing from her body. With a purpose and an attitude she marches into the bullpen where everyone was already gathered either working on the case or staying away from Buzz.

She finds Dr. Morales reading a piece of paper. "What's the latest on Buzz?" There was no time for greetings.

"Well," Morales folds the paper and puts it in his pocket with deliberate actions, "we won't know anything definitive until morning."

 _Morning!?_ Everyone in the room bellowed at once.

"I am not staying here overnight because some little turducken has a cough." Provenza picks up his car keys and tosses on his hat as he prepares to leave. But a uniformed officer steps in his way preventing his escape once again. "You do know I out-rank you, don't you?" He tells the officer who is at least a half foot taller.

"Not today you don't…sir." The officer keeps a straight face as he returns a smartassed answer that elicits laughter from around the room.

Provenza huffs back to his desk and resumes looking at the files still on his desk.

Sharon raises her arms to get everyone's attention. "Look, we're all stuck here. We don't want to be," she pointedly looks at Andrea who tips the corner of her mouth upward. "But we are. This is the perfect opportunity to finish this case or at least make a break in it. It's late. If you want to rest I suggest finding someplace quiet and get a few hours of sleep. I'll be in my office," again her eyes find Andrea, "if you need me."

She walks through the bullpen checking everyone's progress. As she passes Andrea she lets her arm skim the blonde's back.

Plopping down in her black leather desk chair, Sharon wants nothing more than to have a glass of wine or a bottle. She rubs her fingertips into her tired, bloodshot eyes. _This will all be over soon._ Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. If only she could escape this stale, dank building. She needed fresh air.

And with the thoughts of escaping and fresh air her mind flips back to a moment several months ago. A moment she wouldn't soon forget, if ever. It was a night she hadn't thought about in a while. But one she remembers every detail of.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an unusually hot summer afternoon when court finally let out and Sharon Raydor could move on to their next case. This had been a hard fought case but they won by the skin of their teeth and because of the prowess of DDA Andrea Hobbs. The rest of the team was already working on the next one as Sharon sat in the courtroom watching Andrea at work.

Surprisingly, it was quite a turn-on watching Andrea present their side. The way witnesses crumpled under her stout tactical approach. The way she held her head high in defiance. The slight smirk on her lips when something went just as she had anticipated.

Sharon sighed heavily as she stretched her neck. Everyone had already exited the courtroom leaving only herself and Andrea in the mahogany wood paneled room. Sharon could have left a long time ago but she'd put so much into it that she wanted to see it all the way to the end. And, truth be told, she liked watching Andrea work.

The attorney had a ferociousness that was both sexy and sensual. Andrea Hobbs wasn't another dumb blonde in a skirt. No, she was highly intelligent with street smarts that played against her Ivy League education. There was something mysterious about her. Off and on for years, Sharon had wanted to approach Andrea with something more than just a professional relationship. The blonde beauty sent fire waves through her body.

"You look tired." Andrea noted as she stuffed files into her leather shoulder bag. Sharon's presence behind her in the courtroom had been felt all day. It gave her a little thrill to present their case in front of the captain.

There had been an immediate attraction to the slightly older woman when they met several years ago when Sharon was still with FID. But Andrea knew the brunette was married, a decorated professional, and straight. Her eyes could look as much as she wanted but she had to keep her body out of the equation. The task proved difficult a lot of the time but Andrea stood her ground and vowed never to cross that line.

"I am, but it was worth it." Sharon and Andrea found, in the last few years, they worked well together. They usually always got what they set out to do and could read each other without saying a word. But sometimes, it was harder than it looked. "Another job well done, DDA Hobbs. This wasn't an easy one by any means."

Sharon held Andrea's stare a little longer than appropriate. She was tired but she was also full of adrenaline from the courtroom win. Seeing Andrea proud of their victory sent pulses throughout her body.

For a split second the world stopped when Andrea fell to the carnal gaze of Sharon's green eyes. Maybe it was just exhaustion, but in that moment nothing else mattered and a whole new prospective came over her that made her want to do things she said she would never do. Her body didn't just throb with need. It was need for Sharon. As much as she had kept it tamed in recent years and months, the last few days it burgeoned on exploding. Andrea knew if she let it she would ruin everything between them. It was a hard battle she was quickly losing.

"Um…would you like to get a drink?" Andrea asked. They'd had drinks before; always with the team. Just from the look in Sharon's eyes she knew the brunette wanted to say yes but Sharon often let her mind overtake what other parts of her wanted. So she waited for an answer and waited to feel slightly defeated.

Sharon was trained not to react but when the question came out she almost forgot all of her instructions. Almost immediately she wanted to say 'yes' but over eagerness was not attractive and as much as her body wanted Andrea, her head knew she was just a friendly colleague.

After a few seconds, a lazy smile formed at the corners of Sharon's mouth. "Yes, I would but…"

Andrea's left eyebrow rose on her forehead. Always a but with this woman. "But?"

Sharon stood and gathered her things. Her stomach was in knots with anticipation but she couldn't give herself away and make Andrea uncomfortable. Above all else she didn't want to lose her friendship which had slowly built over the years. And Sharon couldn't afford to lose a friend or confidant.

"But…I'd like to go somewhere not around here. It's been a helluva week and I really don't want to see another police badge or handcuffs until Monday."

Andrea smiled a knowing smile.

"I know the perfect place but…"

"Now you with the buts." They both laughed easily. "But?..."

"But it's in Malibu."

Sharon's mind flew through her weekend schedule: Rusty was with Ricky all weekend, laundry could wait, paper work could definitely wait. With the look Andrea was giving her everything could wait. Those blue eyes melted her from the inside out.

"Perfect."

"Great! Here's the address," she nervously scribbled the address on a torn corner from her legal pad and handed it to Sharon, "in case we get separated on the highway. I'll make a phone call on the way to let them hold a table for us. The view is spectacular if we get there before dark."

In the hour it took to drive to Malibu, Sharon had lost Andrea in traffic. As she pulled up to the address she was given there were a few cars in the graveled parking lot along with Andrea's white BMW. The restaurant was a converted house right along the pacific coast highway overlooking the ocean. The grey and white sign read "The Side Bar". Luckily the sun hadn't set yet as she found her way up the stairs to a waiting, smiling Andrea.

"Hi. Did you find it ok?" The blonde asked as she held the door open for Sharon.

"No problems. This is a great place." Sharon took stock of the quaint but professionally decorated interior. Several diners were already seated at white linen covered tables. The whiteness of the table decorations gave the place an airy, cleanliness yet it was very inviting.

"Right this way, Ms. Hobbs." A young maître d' dressed in pressed khaki pants with a crisp white shirt led them up a wooden flight of stairs to the upper level.

Andrea let Sharon go up first.

"Wow!" The view over the railing was breathtaking. Andrea knew Sharon would be taken by it. The setting sun was just kissing the water's edge. Brilliant colors splattered the sky. It had been a long time since Sharon had taken the time to appreciate the sheer beauty of a sunset. "Wow," she repeated still in awe. Grasping the edge of the glass rail she was mesmerized by the reds, oranges and yellows mixing in the sky in front of her.

Andrea stood next to Sharon; their arms slightly pressed together. She looked back over her shoulder to the still waiting young man who escorted them up the stairs. "Two glass of the Pinot Grigio and bring the bottle, please, Bryan."

"Your usual, ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you."

Sharon finally snapped out of her trance and took in the top floor deck. Primarily open with outdoor couches and chairs with thick teal cushions dotted the floor plan but there were a few small alcoves with canvas triangles overhead that shielded patrons from the sun's rays.

The only sounds came from the ocean waves below them. Strung clear lights weren't turned on yet.

"Your usual?" Sharon snickered. "You come here a lot, Ms. Hobbs?"

Andrea smiled and lowered her head looking at the stamped concrete flooring. It was hard to tell what looked like white washed hardwood floors was actually concrete.

With an out stretched hand, Andrea motioned for them to sit on one of the couches near the edge so they could not only watch the fading sun but also view the waves crashing against the beach below. Andrea kicked off her heels and stretched her legs across to the matching chair to rest her aching feet. Sharon did the same. They sighed in unison.

They sat in silence for a while just watching the sky and absorbing nature. Andrea had never thought she would bring anyone here especially Sharon. This was the side of her that she didn't invite anyone in her professional life to see. It was a side she didn't open up to just anybody.

A waiter finally brought out their wine glasses and an ice bucket containing the rest of the bottle. Sharon graciously accepted the glass handed to her.

"I also brought some appetizers." The waiter set a plate with a caprese salad along with a half dozen baked oysters on the table in front of them.

Sharon looked around the empty deck. "Why are we the only ones up here enjoying this view?!" Andrea smiled but didn't answer as she watched Sharon take a generous sip of wine. She didn't want to tell Sharon that she had reserved the whole top deck for just the two of them. She didn't want to scare Sharon off. But Andrea wanted to experience this with only Sharon. After the week they had had they both need some fresh air and peace and quiet. "This is really good too. Where have you taken me? Is this paradise?" Sharon joked.

Andrea crossed her ankles and leaned back into the couch with her arms folded behind her head. She'd brought Sharon into her world so there was no hiding anymore.

"Actually…um." The attorney took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "Actually, I own this place. My family owns the vineyard where that wine is made." She didn't look at Sharon but could feel her green eyes staring at her in disbelief. She knew the questions that were bouncing around Sharon's head so she answered them without being asked.

"Because of family traditions and obligations I went to law school and followed in my family's footsteps. The law is in my blood." Andrea downed the rest of her wine. She needed it. "Running this place, being a sometimes chef. The vineyard. That's in my soul, Sharon." Andrea admitted quietly.

Sharon blinked rapidly at the sound of her own name. It took her a few moments to process what Andrea had revealed to her. She refilled their glasses of wine emptying the bottle as the revelations sunk in.

Turning the bottle, she looked at the label. "Voir Dire Vineyards?"

Andrea chuckled. "My grandfather. Even on thousands of acres of gorgeous land he could never leave the courthouse behind."

Sharon squinted at the smaller print beneath the brand. "And the _Alis Volat Propriis_?"

Andrea stared out into the horizon in front of them. Part of her wanted to keep herself and her life a secret but part of her wanted to share unique things about her. Would this change the dynamic of their working relationship, their friendship?

She shifted and faced Sharon on the couch. The almost fully set sun left deep red and orange reflections in Sharon's green eyes. The smile on her lips was full of awe and intrigue. Andrea raked the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip with thoughts of what it would feel like to gently press her lips to Sharon's.

" _She flies with her own wings._ It's my blend. My brother and I each have a different blend name." Surprising even herself, Andrea took Sharon's hand into her own. Her hands were so soft and tender that Andrea almost forgot to speak. "But Sharon, I only let a select few people know this side of my life. I would appreciate…"

"I understand more than you know and you can always trust your secrets with me." She allowed her thumbs to rub the tops of Andrea's hands in reassurance. "I feel honored that you shared this with me, Andrea."

Andrea dipped her head.

The next two hours passed quickly and easily with conversation about the restaurant and vineyard. Work never entered into the mix which was a relief to both of them. It was nice to get away in mind and body.

They finished another bottle of wine and the appetizers. In the short course of time they learned more about each other than they'd ever learned in the years they'd worked so closely together. And yet, there was still a bit of holding back they were both doing. They were two strong women who both had trouble letting people in.

Standing at the railing, Sharon noticed stairs leading down the beach.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Sharon swayed slightly from the wine which Andrea noticed immediately.

"You okay?" Andrea steadied her with a hand to her back. She hadn't realized her hand was slowly traveling up and down Sharon's back until she felt the brunette take in a sharp breath as her hand dipped low into the curve of her back. "I'm sorry." She jerked her hand away like it had been burned.

Sharon stared at her trying to read her face, her actions. Her hand flew away from her but her eyes said she hadn't wanted it to. The ocean breeze blew her hair across her eyes breaking the connection between them.

"How about that walk?"

Andrea nodded, picked up the half full bottle of wine and led Sharon down the back stairs to the beach where they kicked off their shoes. Their bare feet sunk happily into the cool sand. It was just light enough to see the waves breaking against the shore.

"A full moon." Sharon noted. "It's beautiful."

Andrea, walking a step behind Sharon, could only see one thing and that was the silhouette of a beautiful woman in front of her. "Yes, it is." She whispered.

Sharon stopped mid-stride. "We forgot glasses."

Andrea was suddenly pulled back to earth. "What?"

"We forgot glasses for the wine."

Andrea looked down at the bottle in her hand. Her head had started to feel a bit woozy from the alcohol, the sea air and Sharon's presence. They'd already walked a ways down the beach and neither wanted to turn back. Andrea pulled the bottle to her lips and took a generous drink before holding it out to Sharon.

She wasn't sure how the usually uptight Sharon Raydor would appreciate the gesture but when the brunette doubled over in laughter she knew it would be alright. Everything would be alright. And in that moment something lifted off of her…a weight she hadn't known was there until it was gone.

They continued their walk sharing the bottle back and forth like old friends.

"Since we're sharing tonight, tell me something about you." Andrea inquired. They had talked about the vineyard and Andrea's work at the District Attorney's office but little was revealed about Sharon's life away from the department.

"What would you like to know?"

They had already circled back towards the restaurant but Andrea wasn't ready to go back yet and slowed their pace. She wanted more time with Sharon. On the beach no one else in the world existed. They were still in their work clothes so sitting in the sand wasn't an option.

"I want to know who Sharon Raydor is." Sharon opened her mouth to answer but Andrea continued. "Not the one everyone else knows or thinks they know."

Just ahead was a large drift wood log worn smooth from the sea air and people.

"Let's stop here for a bit?"

"Sure."

They sat in silence again staring into the moonlit ocean waters. She knew Sharon hadn't forgotten her question. Even though the log was quite large they sat close, their thighs pressed together just enough for warmth to radiate from one to the other.

Sharon took the bottle into her hands and finished off the last of it. Andrea immediately regretted not bringing a full bottle.

"You want to know the me no one knows?"

Andrea nodded as she watched Sharon staring out to sea. The moon light cast contrasting shadows and light onto her face. She could see Sharon was hesitating but she could also see that she really wanted to open up. She didn't push.

"You know Jack, my husband. Ex-husband." She corrected herself. "My kids are grown. Rusty is nearly grown. Sometimes I think he's more mature than Jack is. It's just me now. I have the job that I worked my ass off to get. But…"

Andrea waited but there was only silence.

"But what?" She whispered but still received no answer. She decided, or the wine decided, to be bold. "You're lonely." It was a statement. Almost a reverse confession.

"Mmmm, yes. But I don't have time to be…un-lonely."

"That doesn't make sense."

Sharon faced her then. "Why doesn't it? My job always comes first. That's what killed my last relationship." She remembered the arguments, the guilt, the weeks that went by without even a fleeting touch. "I won't put someone through that again. I won't put myself through that again."

Andrea swallowed any inhibitions she had. "Why do you need to be in a relationship to have what you need?"

Sharon continued to stare into deep blue eyes but her mind was trying to formulate what Andrea meant by her question. It wasn't just a simple question, Sharon knew that much. But what did it really mean? The wine was clouding her reasoning.

"What do I need?"

The corners of Andrea's mouth tipped up. Sharon loved how the laugh lines around her lips and eyes grew deeper when Andrea was trying to be serious but couldn't hold her amusement.

"I think it's what we all need. We need that connection with someone. Someone who we can be free with and safe with." Andrea lowered her voice an octave and laid her hand on top of Sharon's thigh. "Someone to make our bodies lose control."

Andrea was drunk but not too drunk to notice the fire in Sharon's eyes. Maybe it was the wine constraining both of them but Andrea was sure Sharon wanted her as much as she wanted Sharon.

Sharon bent her head down and looked at the hand covering her leg. Her skin bristled under the strong, lean fingers as they inched a bit higher. She'd longed for Andrea to touch her.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what we need. But…" Sharon covered Andrea's hand with her own but didn't remove it from her leg. She liked how it felt to be touched, however simply, by another woman again.

Andrea leaned closer as Sharon still had her head bowed. Her nose gulped the brunette's spicy shampoo and the sea in her hair and she was further intoxicated. She nuzzled her lips close to Sharon's ear.

"But what?" Andrea breathed into Sharon's ear. She felt Sharon shudder against her. "Isn't that what you want…someone to trace every inch of your body, someone to taste every curve, someone to make you come apart? Is that what you want?"

Sharon's breathing labored her words. "Yes. Yes…that's what I want." She did want that, all of it, again. But getting past the other stages always made that part less appealing. It wasn't that she didn't like the other parts of a relationship; she simply didn't have the time or energy to engage in the little acts. Just going on a dinner date was such a process of arranging available times and dates that it because more of a nuisance than a special occasion.

Sure, they were flirting on the beach and they'd had too much wine but she was fairly sure they both knew what they were doing. They would walk away from each other and never speak of this evening again. But what Andrea said next was something she never expected to hear.

"I want you." Sharon almost didn't hear Andrea's words against the side of her face. It was a plea; a yearning.

"Andrea…"

The blonde pulled back from Sharon and they both immediately missed the contact. "Sharon, I'm sorry." She shook her head but couldn't make eye contact. "I know you're straight. I didn't mean to…"

Sharon lifted Andrea's chin slowly with her fingers until she could look her in the eye. "I thought I knew you better than this." Andrea tried to turn away again in embarrassment but Sharon held on. "You are so smart, Andrea, and are so good at reading people that I just thought you knew."

Andrea tried to swallow the dry lump in her throat. "Knew what?"

The laugh Sharon let out caused her to jump slightly. "Knew me. You are right. I do want all those things and someone to do all those things to me and let me do those things to them. But I'm not straight. Not anymore and haven't been for quite a while."

Andrea choked on the salty sea air and the matter-of-fact admission. Sharon waited for her to recover before embracing the sides of Andrea's face with her hands. Her skin was soft and cooled by the night air but tinged warm by the wine and company. Sharon's thumbs glided over Andrea's salty bottom lip. Andrea's tongue peeked through to follow the blazing trail. With no delay or constraint, Sharon leaned in and captured Andrea's soft pink lips with her own.

It was like the clichéd moths to a flame. They couldn't get enough of each other. There was no easing into it or learning the other. Mouths opened, tongues explored, teeth nipped, lips sucked. Hands fleetingly groped body parts through clothing. They were forced to pull apart after however many minutes had gone by due to lack of oxygen. Their heads were spinning; their chests heaving. If Andrea could have ripped Sharon's clothes off right there on the beach she would have. But part of her was still taken aback by what had just transpired.

Sharon licked her slightly swollen and sore bottom lip before finally taking a breath to speak.

"You want to know what I want?" Andrea shook her head slowly. "I want a no-holds barred agreement. I don't want a relationship. I just want sex. I know that sounds harsh and it probably is but it's what I want. I don't need sleep-overs or movies or holding hands or flowers. Just sex."

Andrea took Sharon's hand and stood up on shaky legs bringing Sharon with her. They stood toe to toe; eye to eye. She'd never imagined she would have heard the words that she just heard come out of Sharon Raydor. The more she talked the more turned on Andrea became.

Andrea couldn't find the words she needed to say as she led Sharon down the beach a few yards to a base of a stairway. Her mind was still reeling.

"This isn't the restaurant." Sharon noticed confused. There were only a few other homes between the light grey house above them and the restaurant they had been at earlier.

"This is my home. Tonight I want to give you those things you need."

Andrea continued to hold Sharon's hand as they traversed the flights of stairs leading them further into Andrea's world. The house was dark but Sharon wasn't interested in seeing the details…not yet anyway. Her mind was elsewhere and spinning from anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a long break as you can tell between posting dates. I've been in a writing rut for a multitude of reasons. I don't get excited about FF anymore because I don't really watch tv shows to peak my interests or at least not ones that are character driven and interesting for my writing subjects. Oh well. Sorry for the rant. Anyway here we go…

* * *

Once they were inside, Andrea continued to lead Sharon along up another flight of stairs.

"So many stairs." Sharon breathed through exertion and exhilaration.

Andrea laughed. "This is how I work out."

The moon light piercing through the picture windows illuminated the backs of Andrea's well-toned, supple legs. Sharon had noticed those legs many years before, dreamed about them many times since, and now they were within her aching grasp.

At the top of the stairs they abruptly stopped. The only sound the ocean waves breaking along the shore outside. Andrea suddenly pushed Sharon up against the wall and didn't falter as she pressed the length of her whole body against her as her lips found Sharon's. Sharon whimpered in response but hastily opened her mouth to accept the soft tongue demanding entrance.

This is what she wanted. This is what she needed.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Sharon could smell the ocean, the heady musk of the outdoors, the wanton desire.

Sharon sighed at the loss when Andrea removed her lips from her mouth. But groaned heavily as those same warm, wet lips trailed sensual kisses along her jaw and neck. She was so entranced and so filled with desire that until the cool air hit her skin did she realize that Andrea was unbuttoning and removing her blouse. Her breasts ached and swelled behind her satin bra. Her chest instinctively and involuntarily thrust forward. Andrea, reading her mind and her body, ripped the cups down causing her swollen breasts to be fully exposed.

Andrea gasped and stopped all movement. She could only marvel at the site before her. She felt like a lustful twenty-something again. Not being able to stand it anymore, she took both of Sharon's breasts into her hands and pressed her face to them…nipping, kissing, sucking, licking. She had wanted to take things slow with Sharon; make love to her properly and how she knew she wanted and needed it. The both did. But she knew at that moment neither of them were looking to make love. They both wanted sex and each other.

With quick, astute work of pants and panties, Sharon was standing naked and exposed before her in a matter of seconds. Andrea didn't hesitate to drop down in front of Sharon pressing her thighs apart and engulfing the smell of her.

Sharon desperately needed something to hold on to. Her arms and hands flayed to the sides but found only smooth walls.

"Wai…" Sharon urged Andrea. "Wait…" She breathed. Desperate.

But the blonde below her didn't stop. No, she deliberately upped the ante by running her hot pointed tongue along Sharon's slit.

For Sharon no other words would come. Only animalistic sounds as Andrea manipulated every feeling and nerve in her body.

Andrea massaged Sharon's legs with her hands as her tongue dug deep into her core and flicked and flitted with the one spot that she knew would undo Captain Sharon Raydor. Any dreams or thoughts of this previously didn't live up to the reality. Sharon tasted of intoxicating salacious desire and sweet, unabashed sex. Her own body shamelessly reacting.

Somehow she managed between devouring Sharon to discard her own binding clothing.

As the most intense orgasm Sharon has had in years overtook her, she almost painfully gripped Andrea's bare shoulders. That would definitely leave a mark and if she had any capacity to think at the moment she would find that thought to be quite sexy. But at the moment, her eyes were blinded by fierce rays of light, her throbbing body overcome with euphoria.

Was this what it was like?

It was then her legs could no longer hold up her body. Sharon collapsed to the floor only to find a very naked...a very glisteningly naked, chest-heaving Andrea sprawled out before her. With all the energy she had just lost she shouldn't have been so urgently overcome with the need to touch and taste every literal inch of Andrea.

The adrenaline took over as she straddled her thighs. She could almost see her body heat emanating from her skin.

At some point they dragged themselves to Andrea's bed and continued their insatiable fest until they both drifted off to sleep as the sun sprayed shards of prismed light all over their proud naked bodies.

Andrea woke slowly, sorely, and satisfied sometime in the early afternoon. Before opening her eyes she played the rest of the day in her mind. More sex. Food. Sun. Wine. Sex again. Yep, she was that horny twenty-something again but she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed.

Turning to rouse her new lover, her stomach sank when she found the bed beside her was cold and empty. Sharon could be downstairs having coffee or in the bathroom but Andrea knew she wasn't. She was gone.

Just sex.


End file.
